


Of Mistakes and Malicious Intent

by ChainedYetAdrift



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChainedYetAdrift/pseuds/ChainedYetAdrift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lana had to tell someone of authority that Oliver Thredson was Bloody Face. But no one around this hell hole Asylum was listening, so she tried to just do it herself, but revisiting the past is always the gateway to let the nightmare we thought we left behind come back to haunt us. </p><p>Set during episode 8 of American Horror Story: Asylum. This is a special request written for a lovely person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Mistakes and Malicious Intent

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my twisted imagination. 

A/N: This fic is not meant to offend anyone or cause some outrageous revolt. It is simply another product of three options: too much smutty imagination, too much time on my hands to help it thrive. 

Pairing: Oliver Thredson/Lana Winters. 

This a request written for a very lovely person. 

****

Lana quickly cut the corner of the dark hallway, looking behind her as she went. She stopped in front of the office door and looked up at the name tag above her head.

‘Dr. Oliver Thredson’

She looked up the hallway once more then glanced behind her one last time. Her fingers wrapped around the doorknob, twisting it open and slipped inside. It was somewhat dark inside aside from the window pane up above, casting light on her. She closed the door quietly behind her, wincing when it made a soft click then crept up to the desk, her eyes glued to Oliver’s black rotary phone at its edge. 

'Everyone needs to know what’s going on and since no one is listening, I’ll just have to do it myself.' she thought as she looked over his clean desk.

She picked up the receiver and pressed her index finger into the rotary dial and turned it to the number 9, hearing it ticking quickly until it returned to its original position.  
There was a sound of shuffling cloth and that familiar soft click behind her and slowly Lana looked up, her heart immediately beginning to race and she set the receiver down onto the phones hook. 

Slowly she turned around, her fingers grasping the wood of the desk behind her as her eyes met with the same dark, chocolate irises that promised to refuse letting her leave their sights.  
"I hope you weren't planning on making a toll call."

"Oliver... how did you find me?"

She watched him as he walked in, moving toward the wall on her right and leaned down, snatching the phone cord from the wall. Lana watched Oliver’s hands twirl the thin black cord around them as he approached, backing her up against the wall.

“Never mind that. We need to have a little talk…. Do you know what I've been doing since you left me? I've been in mourning. I poured my heart out to you. I told you my story. And you betrayed me. You made me give you my intimacy and that is a wrong that I need to make right."

She jumped when his hand slammed against the wall next to her head.

"J-just how do you plan to do that?" she asked, trembling as she looked his tall frame up and down.

He made a small smile as his hand reached out and her lip and chin began to tremble when it hesitated a moment before finally resting on her shoulder. His eyes left hers and trailed down her smaller form, slowly traveling to her bare legs and back up again to her face. 

"It’s simple. By taking back what's been stolen from me."

Lana scooted to her right along the wall to put the necessary space between them, her fear pouring off her and when she turned to run past him, she may as well have just turned her back on an aggressive dog that was just waiting to attack.

Oliver was right behind her, the cord in his hand lurching over her head and wrapping around her neck. Panicking Lana screamed, pulling at his hands and jumping about in his arms to get free. 

His arm came around in front and a large hand clamped over her mouth, quieting her scream. Since she disappeared, he wanted nothing more than to feel the grip of her warm insides around him again. She had been so hot, wet and delightfully inviting. But she was flailing around in his arms, her loud cries behind his hand aggravating him all the more. He’d always hated loud noises; even as a child and it was pissing him off that even now she was still so defiant when she had absolutely no chance at winning. She tried to slide to the floor and Oliver grabbed her up roughly against him tightly to regain control. She sobbed, several small tears pouring out of her eyes. Oliver pressed his cheek against her head and he felt her fingers reaching up to clutch his dark checkered jacket as she cried.

"Shhhh..." he whispered next to her ear.

She felt his arms around her loosen the tiniest bits, his hands sliding up and grasping the small, soft mounds of her breasts through her blue Briarcliff gown. She continued to sob lightly, shivering when his fingers began to glide over her nipples. She could feel his fingers all the more since the facility refused to let the women of the facility wear a bra. The material offered little protection and warmth and his fingers were smearing that frustrating fact in her face once more. He sighed, his fingers lightly pinching her nipples as he hugged her closer, his grip around her almost drawing the breath from her lungs. 

Lana’s struggling returned full force and she broke free, attempting to run towards his desk to find something, anything she could fashion into a weapon. But she didn’t get far and Oliver ran up behind her, grabbing her by crook of her elbows and gathering her up behind his desk. 

"Oliver, you don't have to this!" she pleaded, still pulling herself forward but he was much too strong and was beginning to easily drag her back to him again.  
"Oh but I do..." he said, finally snatching her back with enough force that they toppled backward into his chair behind the desk.

Lana fell back into his lap and his arms came around her, pinning her own arms underneath them. His knees slipped between her thighs from underneath and opened wide, spreading her own thighs on either side of his. She wriggled about, his longer legs causing her feet to dangle just above the floor. 

One hand wrapped around her waist, the other reached around and pulled her blue gown up in the front, exposing her naked belly and thighs. Immediately Lana pulled at his hands, but he would not be deterred. His long, thick fingers slipped beneath her white panties and she shrieked when they slid down over the soft skin of her mound and into the warm, slick opening between her legs.

Lana whimpered when his middle finger slid into her sex and slowly withdrew just to the fingertip. He traced around the edge of her sensitive opened and slipped back in again. He moved slowly at first then gradually began to pick up speed, sliding all the way inside to the knuckle with each stroke and Lana felt her hips involuntarily buck in his lap. 

She felt his lips press to her temple and she tilted her head up and looked him in the eyes as he played her core like the most beautiful stringed instrument. Oliver looked down at her, feeling her arms squirm underneath his and he watched the fear in her eyes dissipating, her expression turning to surprise and later confusion. Her brows knit together and her mouth slowly dropped open in a silent cry as he worked his finger along her inner walls. His other hand tilted her jaw up and he kissed her. She stiffened and felt his tongue slip inside, licking along her lips. Lana moaned loudly into his mouth, her hands grabbing the arms of his chair tightly when that wet digit slid from inside her and traced her inner lips. It didn’t stop and slid further up to circle her clit then darted back down and inside her.

Oliver broke the kiss, looking down her belly and at his hand working underneath the white fabric of her panties. "The way you're hugging my finger so tightly is a clear indication of how much you missed me too..." 

Lana looked down at his hand also and shook her head quickly, denying his statement, but Oliver only increased his fingers movement, sliding it inside her with long and deep strokes. The pad of his finger grazed the sensitive spot at the roof of her increasingly aching cavern and she cried out, sitting up slightly. Her thighs widened of their own accord and he smiled to himself as her hips gently chased his hand. Her little white tennis shoes hooked behind his calves, the fabric of his dark slacks and black socks brushing against her bare legs. 

"God, Oliver stop… Stop, please! You're going to make me come!" she cried out, wriggling against his chest and lap. 

"That was the intent..." he responded hotly into her hair.

Oliver's finger slid out of her and he began to rub circles quickly into her clit, stopping only to flick it between his index and middle fingers. 

"Please....."she whimpered, her eyes screwing shut. Once again Lana moved to sit up to try to regain control of herself, but his arm around her waist was unrelenting and effectively preventing escape.

"Please what?" he asked behind her and Lana whimpered, biting her lip and pressing back into his chest, her hips rocking against his hand and her bottom grinding into his lap. 

He pressed the tip of his finger just under the hood of her clit where it was most sensitive and Lana moaned loudly. His other hand shot up once more to cover her mouth. The last thing he needed was for someone to come in and catch them in the act.

"Say it..." Oliver hissed agitatedly between his teeth, his hand around her mouth loosening the tiniest bits and his finger repeated the torturous action again.

"Please, God, I need to come!” she whined from behind his hand.

Oliver smiled to himself and slid two fingers inside her this time, fingering her hard and fast as he assaulted the spot hidden inside her again. Lana ground into his lap, her head snapping back against his shoulder as she immediately came aggressively all over his fingers, sighing, whimpering, and cooing with each devastating stroke of his hand. 

Oliver grunted, his hips were grinding beneath her. Her soft buttocks had been writhing over his hardened shaft this entire time and he felt his stomach tighten as the constant maddening friction and spasming sensation of her walls around his fingers set a fire under his skin. His hand slid out of her panties and he pushed her forward over his lap. 

Lana reached out and grasped the desk. Her thighs were still spread atop his and she just stared at the door across the room from them, her mind still reeling from her release and she felt her sex continuing to clench in the aftermath. She would never ever tell him, but in that moment, she wanted nothing more than to sit up and ride those fingers until she came. They were just so warm and thick and nimble and.... 

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she heard Oliver fumbling with his belt buckle and then a quick zip of his zipper coming undone. She felt his hands tugging her underwear down her thighs and she numbly wiggled her hips to help their descent. Oliver reached under her blue gown that was bunched up her waist and slid it up over her head then dropped it to the floor. She was still in a daze and he ran his hand down her naked back, the tip of his finger stopping just at the beginning of the little crease of her butt cheeks. 

He unbuttoned his jacked, pulling his white dress shirt out of his slacks and reached into his underwear, grasping his hard, aching cock. His eyes were planted firmly to her bottom and her wet nether lips peeking shyly from between her open thighs. He was done playing games with her. He needed to be inside her again, now. He needed to be inside her again. 

Lana felt the bulbous tip of Oliver’s erection brush against her lips then push into her and she cried out, grasping desperately to the desk as he slid inside her, stretching and filling until he was completely inside all the way to the hilt. Her eyes bulged, her mouth falling slack. She was completely unsure of what had just happened. Just a moment ago she was trying to turn him in and was fighting him for her life every step of the way. Then before she knew it, she was sitting atop his lap, his hand firmly planted in her underwear and those deftly quick fingers working to bring her off. Now here they were, sitting behind his desk, her in his lap and his length buried inside her in the most sinful of ways.

“I’ve waited… so long to be with you this way again.” he said, his eyes drifting closed and his other hand ran up her naked back. 

Before she could respond, Oliver’s head fell back, his eyes widening as he looked toward the ceiling. Her tight, slick walls were grasping onto him, giving him the sweetest hug. Lana sighed, her back arching and his hands found her hips, grasping them tightly. 

Oliver hips bucked up into her again slowly, beginning to build a rhythm and Lana leaned forward a bit, feeling her walls tightening at the sensation of him pumping into her. She let out a tiny moan, her head drooping forward, her hair falling into her face. 

He knew it was shame….

She didn’t want to enjoy any of this. She was looking down to the floor between her spread legs and at his black dress shoes and he knew she was wondering when she had let him get under her skin. He watched her hips begin to rock atop his lap. Her back was arching and he felt a rush of heat travel straight to his cock the moment his dark eyes locked with the sight of his hard straining length sliding in and out of her shamefully hungry, pink sex. He groaned. She was coating him in wetness, his flushed skin shining in the light casting through the window above their heads. 

“That’s it, Lana… Ride me.” he panted, his hands holding onto her hips and enjoying the way they rolled under his fingers like a snake.  
“God! You’re a sociopath…” she moaned out, half-heartedly talking some sense into herself, but the space he was filling over and over again between her legs wasn’t listening. He was filling her so completely with every thrust, the tip of him bumping against the mouth of her womb. 

Oliver grinned behind her. “Yet here you are… Still riding me until you come. And there’s not a damn thing you can do about it.”

“The moment this is over… we go back to hating each other.” she whimpered.

Oliver’s brows furrowed and he pushed her hips along faster. “Then for right now, I’m going to enjoy plowing your brains out while I still can.”

Lana snorted a little laugh. 

“And maybe if I stir you up enough inside, you’ll settle down.” he whispered heavily.

Suddenly she felt him drive upward into her with long quick strokes, the tip of his cock massaging that sensitive spot inside her again. She leaned back slightly, her hands drawing up to her bare chest in front of her as she let herself be bounced atop his lap. His hands slid under her arms and she felt his fingers ghosting over her hardened nipples, caressing them with warm, feather light strokes. 

“Mmph… This isn’t over.” she reaffirmed and shivered, her skin peppering with goosebumps when he began to pluck at her pebbly nipples.

“So we’re back to pretending we’re a witness? You’re an unreliable one at best. I don’t think you’re testimony will hold up in court too well once they find about how so you willingly came all over my lap.” he jabbed back. 

One of his hands slid away from her perky nipples and down her flat belly and Lana cried out when that same middle finger from before swirled circles into her clit. She fell back against his chest and Oliver hooked his hands under her knees, lifting them as he drove her to release. He felt her beginning to clamp down on him as he thrust and she suddenly froze, her hips rising up and twisting hard and fast over his thick delicious cock as she came. 

“Oliver!” she whined, shuddering and panting as she heard Oliver’s breath snatched from his lungs. 

He pumped into her two more times and spilled his thick seed into her clenching core, bathing her walls with heat. 

Oliver pressed his cheek to her temple, his dark eyes rolling behind his eyelids. His arms wrapped around her naked waist as he let himself come inside her for the second time since all of this began. Finally he sighed, his arms loosening once he was spent and Lana slowly pulled herself free from his lap, the ache in her thighs proudly making themselves known. She stood a little wobbly and Oliver looked over to her naked form, watching her gather her footing like a newborn lamb and he smiled to himself.

She was wearing nothing but her white socks and little Briarcliff tennis shoes and he couldn't stop his eyes from trailing up her naked backside to see the wetness of their juices mixed together between her thighs.

She slumped against the wall to his right and slid to the floor, the cold cement burning her bottom. Oliver stood up from his chair. He slid out of his suit jacket and hurriedly pulled at his tie recklessly as he made his way over to her. She wasn't looking at him and it didn't appear she had even heard him coming until she felt his hands grasp her arms and pull her to feet. She let herself be dragged up from the floor roughly, looking up into his dark brown eyes as he pushed her back hard up against the wall. His lips found hers and he greedily kissed her, sucking at her lips until they were puffed and red. 

“I can’t seem to get enough…” he confessed heavily against her lips and his large hands reached down under her bottom, grasping her naked thighs and picking up. They wrapped around his waist without him having to put them there. He pushed the white band of his underwear further down around his hips, freeing his hardening member one more. 

His head dipped, abandoning her lips and he took one of her nipples between his own lips. She made a little sound, her lips parting and her fingers winding into his short dark hair as he assaulted the sensitive little bud with his tongue. Oliver reached between them while she was still so distracted and he immediately rammed his length into her once more. His hips thrust into her, hard and punishing and Lana gasped. 

‘God… he’s like a horny teenager.’ Lana thought idly to herself and rested her arms over her shoulders.

His face was buried in her chest, her nipple captive between his lips. With every thrust he delivered, she felt her back jarring against the cold wall behind her from his forceful and deliberate strokes. She let her gaze drift over his shoulder, looking across the expanse of his old office and she whimpered when she felt the delicious friction of her soaking wet clit sliding against his shaft as he pumped. 

He heard her wince, a mixture of slight pain and pleasure was coursing through the space where he was buried. His head rose and he looked her in the eyes. She was crazy if she thought he was going to be gentle with her. She hadn’t been gentle with him when she smacked him across the face with that damned picture of Wendy. Not at all. It was time he taught mommy a lesson. Oliver fisted a hand into her long brown hair, tugging her head backward and Lana whimpered. He had let his head get away from him when he was inside her before, but not this time. 

Lana cried out at his almost brutal thrusts, the sound mixing with the smack of their wet skin bumping against each other. Suddenly Oliver released her, letting her drop to her feet and before she knew what had happened, he had turned her around, pulling her arms behind her back. He pulled her away from the wall, both of them stumbling as he shoved her towards his desk. He let her go and her hands shot out to brace herself when she smacked into it, knocking the phone off his desk with a chiming bang. But he was on her again. His hand found the back of her neck and he forced her to lean down face first onto it, her cheek pressed up against the wood of his desk. 

“Oliver!” she cried out, but he ignored her completely.

His foot kicked her legs apart and he wasted no time in gliding himself back inside the hot, dripping space between her legs. He pulled back nearly all the way out just before ramming completely back inside. She had never been this soaked when they were in his basement and he needed no encouragement to pick up his previously devastating assault. The desk beneath her shook abruptly from his increasing strokes and it wasn’t long before the lamp and desk tray fell off the desk and went crashing to the floor. 

Oliver grunted and moaned behind her, his eyes dropping to watch the view of himself disappearing inside her quickly when her early statement suddenly flitted through his mind.

'When this is over... we go back to hating each other.'

His dark brows furrowed, his eyes turning dark. When he saw her slip into his office, he had been filled with a glimmer of hope, acceptance, and possibly one day love that she may have come to seek him out, to tell him that she'd made a mistake. But when he came in behind her only to find that she was using his phone to turn him in, she had promptly morphed it back into the dark and ugly fact that she still didn't want to be his mother.

His thrusts became erratic, growing angry again at her continued refusal to accept him just his true mother had and for a moment, his mind flashed to how comforted he could have been if he'd just skinned her alive. His dark eyes drifted closed as the pleasure shot through his pelvis while his mind wrapped around the invisible sensation of having just her skin stripped from her body and pressed to his own. Lana’s eyes screwed shut. She moaned out in front of him, breaking his troubling thoughts and her arms reaching up to grasp the edge of the desk on the opposite side to brace herself when suddenly her back arched, her walls clamping down around impossibly tight as he thrust her over the edge to completion. Oliver moaned out, feeling the signal of her release and with only a few strokes later, he shoved into her one last time and spilled his seed as deep as he could bury it.

They remained as they were, panting for several long straining seconds before he finally released his hold on the back of her neck and pulled away from her, sliding out from between her legs. He reached up and wiped the sweat away from his brow with the back of his white sleeve as his dark eyes trailed over her bottom. The curved skin of her buttocks was blotched red from the assault of his hips and a long trail of white was seeping down her thigh. He didn’t say anything to her as he watched her naked back rise and fall as she still lay bent over his desk. Instead he just tucked his softening member back into his underwear along with the tails of his dress shirt and zipped up his pants. He straightened up his tie and smoothed the wrinkles out of the front of his shirt then reached out and patted her bottom. He reached up and pulled out a folded up pocket knife from his breast pocket, his thick fingers pulling the sharpened blade out until it locked into position with a quiet snap. Lana made a small, incoherent noise at the sound and Oliver smirked to himself as his eyes traveled the expanse of her skin. She, as herself, was of no use to him any longer, but her skin... was going to bring him comfort for many a long, lonely night.

====End====


End file.
